Green and Black
by Nagini103181
Summary: Harry knew that Snape was alive but shall we say wasn't happy with the fact. Lily is brought to the Half-Blood Princes bedside and sparks fly. Will Ron be mad that his former Potions Master just found the person he loved? What secrets will be uncovered? All you have to do to find out is click the words Green and Black.
1. Chapter 1

"_Harry, why did you bring your mother back from the dead?" Hermione whispered. "I did this so I could go to the Hogwarts Imfirminary without being kicked out by Snape! "Harry whispered. "Harry, don't you think he'll go hysterical when he sees her again!" replied Hermione. "Maybe, but it's better than being kicked out." Harry answered. Harry's mother was coming into the room. Hermione and Harry both looked up at Lily, who was now asking what they would be doing today. "We will be making a trip to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, mom." Harry said. Lily's widened. "Whom are we visiting Harry! I would love to meet them!" replied Lily. "I think you've already met this particular person, mom" Harry replied. Lily looked at Harry with wonder._

_Two hours later, they were arriving at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Harry found Severus in a room next to Neville Longbottom. Hermione and Ron stayed outside with Lily while Harry went inside. Severus was in a straight jacket because according to Madam Pomfrey, he had attempted to commit suicide a few times. Severus was wide awake the whole time listening closely to Harry. When Harry was done talking he leaned down to get a closer look at Severus. Severus looked over at him wondering why Harry was here. He asked Harry why and he got a simple answer, You'll see. " Severus, would like to see someone you haven't seen in a while?" Harry asked. "Sure" Snape replied sounding like a raspy horse. _

_Harry had Ron and Hermione bring Lily inside. " Just let him be alone with her for a bit,OK" Harry said. "Sure thing." The two replied. "Alright Mom, go on in." Lily walked inside and closed the door._

_Chapter 2_

_Lily walked in. She didn't know who the man was because he had a long black straight jacket on. She walked over to his bedside and sat down. She leaned towards him to get a closer look. The man was sleeping at the moment. She was so very careful not to wake him as she looked him over. He had black shoulder length hair, a long hooked nose, and a very frightening sneer across his face. Lily thought back to that morning. This particular one you've already met. She tried to think of all the men she knew that slept with such a terrible look on their face or perhaps he was just having a bad dream. Out of all the men she knew that profile matched Snevillus Fape, was it. "Wait that couldn't be it." Lily thought to herself._

_The man opened his eyes._

_Chapter 3_

_ Lily looked into his cold, black eyes. The man looked back at her. She knew those eyes. This person wasn't just anybody. This person now had a name to go with it. The man in the bed before her was Severus Tobias Snape. Lily was speechless. How he was close enough to touch was beyond her. This was Severus Snape._

_ Severus lie in the bed staring into the playful, green eyes that belonged to Lily Grace Potter. He was sure that he was dreaming until she touched him. She too was making sure that he was actually there in front of her. He was roused out of his trance. He didn't know how to feel ,nor what to say, so they both just stared at each other._

_ Lily eventually broke the silence. "Severus?" She asked quietly._

_Chapter 4_

_ Harry walked into the room and silently closed the door behind him. Ron and Hermione were going to come in in a few hours. They had a few things to do. Lily turned to him. "Harry why are all these people here in the Hospital Wing, and why is half of Hogwarts destroyed?" Lily asked. " The Battle For Hogwarts" Harry answered. "Oh" was all Lily said. Severus looked at Harry. "Thank you." Severus whispered. Harry smiled._


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicions

Chapter 6

**Flashback**

**It was two hours after the defeat of the Dark Lord and Madam Pomfrey was making a list of people to find, hoping they were still alive. "Madam Pomfrey, please find Professor Snape." Harry insisted. "Okay, but if he's dead you still must prove he's innocent for a proper burial." Madam Pomfrey replied. "Okay." Harry said.**

** Madam Pomfrey was on her way to the Shrieking Shack to find Snape. When she got there Severus was leaning against the glass moaning in pain but alive. Madam Pomfrey levitated him back to the hospital wing and laid him in a bed.**

**End of Flashback**

Chapter 7

Harry was in his quarters in Gryffindor Tower when a knock sounded. Harry rushed to the door and pulled open to see his old Potions professor standing in front of him. "Come in" Harry said. Severus walked in and sat down on the couch waiting for Harry to join him. Harry sat down in the armchair diagonal from Snape and waited for him to say something. He didn't have to wait long at all until the baritone voice spoke.

"Mr. Potter, how did you bring Lily back?" Severus asked Harry, venom on the end of every word.

"I uh, usedtheresurecctionstone." Harry said.

"Pardon me Harry, but I didn't quite catch that." Severus replied baffled as to what the dunderhead he was talking too had said.

"I said that I used the resurrection….st.. ." Harry replied, somewhat scared as to what the Professor would say to that.

"WHAT?" was all Snape said and then he stormed out.

"Why's he so mad." Harry thought to himself and decided to tell Ron and Hermione. Surely Hermione could figure something out.

Chapter 8

Snape walked down to the Black Lake and sat down. "Shoot, Potter will find out sooner or later that he isn't the boy who lived because of his amazing abilities that don't exist if I don't keep my mouth shut" He thought to himself. Then he began to throw the beach rocks watching the ripples around them.

Lily sat down on her bed in the Hogsmede Inn. "I wonder why Sev isn't here yet she thought to herself.


End file.
